


The Bargain

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Betrayal, Gen, Loyalty, Lucian Nights Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Regis bargains with Bahamut to safeguard Lucian territory, but the cost is steep. Twenty years later he sends Ignis to negotiate different terms.





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Lucian Nights, a noir themed FFXV Zine!

Devotion. Loyalty. They were the attributes that had ensured Ignis’ wellbeing after his parents were murdered while in service to their employer. The attributes that had secured his own position amongst Regis Lucis Caelum’s inner circle, second only to his son, Noctis.

Devotion. Loyalty. They were the reason he took another long swallow of scotch as he examined the leather briefcase sitting on the polished mahogany surface of his desk. The ice clinked together as he set the low-ball glass down on a coaster so he could trace the embossed Lucian skull on the surface with his fingertips before thumbing the fasteners open.

Five hundred thousand gil; the small unmarked bills bundled together. Five hundred thousand terms of negotiation Regis had entrusted him with. For Noctis, he’d said. Ignis picked up a stack and thumbed through the bills, making sure they were all accounted for. It was unnecessary, he’d done it before. But it was the eleventh hour, and his last chance to prepare. Ignis closed the case, snapping it shut with a decisive click.

He picked up his glass and drained the last of the scotch, swirling the amber liquor around his mouth for the added liquid courage. Ignis touched his little black book. He was leaving it behind, a last testament of sorts, for the black-haired youth. On top of it was the snub-nosed Biggs & Wedge pistol Noctis had given him, a well-intentioned gift to protect himself with. But there was no gun that would protect him in the dragon’s den he was about to enter. In fact, it would probably only cause him additional strife, and so he left it behind as well.

Standing up, Ignis straightened his tie and smoothed his hands over his vest before slipping his suit jacket on. With one last look around his office, he picked up the briefcase and walked out, never looking back.

~*~

_Twenty years ago._

Regis Lucis Caelum sat before Bahamut. Owner and operator of the Lagoon, a high-end bar and lounge in Insomnia, it was a front for the man’s other business endeavors, the extent of which was legendary within the walled city. Regis didn’t want to be there, but he’d exhausted all other options. The Nifs were moving in on his territory, and without Bahamut’s help even the Citadel would be lost to him. Bahamut’s assistance always came with a steep price, and Regis only hoped it was one he would be able to pay.

Bahamut was seated on the other side of the crystalline desk, fingers steepled in front of his chest. He was dressed in a midnight blue suit with gold pinstripes. He appeared ageless, dark hair and darker eyes, without grey or wrinkles. Regis knew the man was his elder, but he didn’t look it. As if Bahamut’s reputation wasn’t intimidating enough, a circle of swords was mounted on the office wall behind him. Numbering thirty-one in total, the blades were spaced equally apart, their tips pointed outward. Strategically placed lighting made them look like the rays of the sun, brightening the otherwise dark room. And in the center sat Bahamut.

“Mr. Caelum, what brings you to the Lagoon? Business, or pleasure?”

The man was all business, looking for any crack in Regis’ composure. The way Bahamut looked at him told Regis he already knew what business he was here to attend to. He sat back in his chair, crossed one leg over the other, and folded his hands in his lap.

“Business, unfortunately. The Nifs keep chipping away at my territory. The unique weapons they produce give them an advantage over my men. I’m losing respect in the community, and if I don’t take decisive action soon, well,” Regis spread his hands as if the outcome were obvious.

“It is an unfortunate position you find yourself in, Mr. Caelum, and I respect your decision to come here.” Bahamut opened a desk drawer and placed a sheet of paper and a fountain pen on his desk. “I can offer you the assistance needed, not only to protect your remaining assets, but also to reclaim that which you’ve lost.” Bahamut pushed the piece of paper across his desk for Regis to look over. “This is one of my typical contracts, all that’s left is to determine the cost of my services.”

Regis scooted forward in his chair, looking over the contract. It was standard, blanks left for their names, the service to be rendered, and the cost to be paid. He nodded and pushed the contract back towards Bahamut as he settled once more in his chair, trying for all of Eos to remain composed. “And what would you ask for in return?” It was Bahamut’s turn to lean forward, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I hear your wife is expecting,” Bahamut replied. It was a simple statement, but it was like icy fingers down Regis’ spine, taking a firm hold of his innards.

“She is,” Regis answered, just as simply.

“Your first born, then. When your first born reaches adulthood, they will enter my service for the rest of their life.” Bahamut sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers once more. “These are my terms.”

Regis bit back the outrageous disbelief that threatened to erupt, but he couldn’t keep it from his face. It was preposterous, and yet he knew without a doubt that it was no joke.

“There must be another way,” Regis spluttered, striking the top of Bahamut’s desk in frustration. The guard that had frisked Regis before entering stuck his head around the door frame. Bahamut placated him with a gesture.

“It is not so uncommon a price as you may think,” he motioned for Regis to look at the guard again, who nodded in support of Bahamut’s statement, his own son promised to the man.

“Your first born, Regis. My terms are not negotiable.” Bahamut spread his hands like Regis had earlier, crystalizing the fact.

Regis knew the price would be steep, just like he knew he would pay it.

“Where do I sign?”

~*~

_Present day._

Ignis set the briefcase down as directed, opening it so the lone security guard could examine the contents. The man didn’t seem phased by the large sum of gil inside, and Ignis mused he’d probably seen the like before.

“Spread your arms and feet apart, please.” Ignis was surprised by the polite request. He’d expected the man to be uncouth, with the scars crossed above his eye and the tattooed feathers on his arms. Ignis again did as he was told, submitting himself for inspection. He thought of the note he’d left for Noctis in his little black book and wondered how long it would take for him to find it.

_Noct, if you’re reading this, it means I haven’t returned to the Citadel. Please don’t be angry with me, and don’t try and concoct any foolish plan to come to Bahamut’s Lagoon. I have accepted my fate._

An image of the dark-haired youth surfaced, hurt and angry that his father had ever agreed to such a steep cost.

_Don’t be angry with your father. He made the best choice he could with the cards he was dealt. Our Lucian territory has prospered with the assistance of Bahamut. He’s a powerful ally._

One day Noctis would understand the position Regis had been in, how he’d made the best decision amongst impossible choices. Noctis might have to make a similar choice someday, and Ignis could only hope that his influence growing up together would prepare Noct to do so.

_Be steadfast in your role and you will make a great leader once Regis steps down. I wish I could be there to see that day._

Satisfied that Ignis was unarmed, the man stood. Ignis took the time to straighten his clothing, smoothing the high-quality fabric down before adjusting his glasses. This was it, time to face the legendary dragon himself. He should have felt something. Fear. Trepidation. Anger. But that’s what his years of service to Regis Lucis Caelum had done. Steeled his spine. Firmed his resolve. Secured his loyalty.

“I’m ready,” Ignis nodded to the guard who had given him a moment to compose himself. The man clapped Ignis on the back with a smile.

“Good. Bahamut’s been waiting for you,” the large man gestured at the office door, stepping aside. Ignis’ long legs made short work of the distance and he disappeared beyond the doorway.

_Noct, I cannot, in good conscience, keep the truth from you any longer. This was never your fate. When our father struck his deal with Bahamut, it was mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I only had 1500 words to do a whole lot of implying without giving away the twist at the end. For anyone still scratching their head, when Regis made the deal with Bahamut, Ignis was already born. So Regis knew he was bargaining Ignis, and not Noctis. Through the years, Ignis figures out he's Regis' son. So when he agrees to go negotiate with Bahamut, he knows Regis is sending him to his promised fate. He knows Regis is betraying him. But because he's loyal, he goes along with it. Ignis knows and willingly accepts his fate to protect his little brother. Thanks for reading!


End file.
